Damn Your Eyes
by ShadowHunter19
Summary: How many times in your life have you felt something was missing? Something huge. Like there was a place in your life that was empty. Just waiting to be filled. Aceline has always felt like that. She met a guy...more of a man. His piercing green eyes and ebony black hair caught her attention. He captured her attention, her affection, her heart...and he never let go.
1. Chapter 1:Beacon Hills

A/N: Derek/OC and Stiles/ OC  
A/N: Bold Italic is Ace's older sister Roxanne is text and phone calls.

Prelude: Beacon Hills

* * *

3 Months Ago: Aceline P.O.V.

* * *

I climb down the steps of the airplane and look around. I've only been here for a few minutes and already the heat has enveloped me. I can't help but grin. In a few moments I will see my mom Adara, and my dad Richard.

"Ace!" Mom shrieks and throws her arms around me when I walk up to them. At the beginning of summer if she had done that I would have fallen and taken her down with me.

I chuckle and wrap my arms around her waist. I breath in her scent and allow myself to relax. I look up and see the boyishly handsome face of my dad. With a pang I realize I just how much I missed them. I grin at my dad and head into the best and worst summer of my life.

As we pull up to my new house, I look around. Across the street from us there is a A Blue and Black 1980 Jeep that is old but gorgeous and there is also a Sheriff's cop cruiser in the driveway.

"So this is a cute little neighborhood." I say.

"Yeah and Beacon Hill's High is only a 12 minute drive from here." Dad says.

When we go into the house mom says "Here let me show you your room." nervously.

When we walk into My Room I gasp in surprise. While I was away my mom and dad painted the walls white, got a beautiful black bed with a equally beautiful black and red bed set, and red and black curtains.

"Your bathroom is over there." My mom says while pointing to the left. I go in and it is gorgeous. It is a red and black Bathroom with a tub and shower, along with a sink, full length mirror, and toilet.

I walk back over to my mom and dad and hug them and say "Thank You, It's perfect."

"Hey don't forget to check out your closet." Dad jokes.

I squeal and run over to My Closet and grasp. It is a beautiful walk in closet with a window and the end, shelves and drawers on either side of the wall, and a huge leather rug.

"Thank You, Thank You!" I exclaim and my parents laugh.

"Told you she'd like it." says my dad. "Well, we'll leave you to it." my mom says.

When they leave I flop backwards on my bed and sigh. After a few minutes I get up and go into my bathroom and get in the shower. When I am done I put on my robe and walk over to my closet. I pick out my black Even&Odd Denim shorts, my lace Batman Top, my black and gold Studded Hat, my Batman Nike Dunks, my Current/Elliott The Sleeveless Biker Jacket. I get dressed then I go over to my jewelry section in my closet and pick out my Batman Shield Dangle Button Earrings, my Howling Wolf Hand Cut Coin, my Batman Dog Tag, my Juicy Couture Stella Black Ceramic Watch, my black wrist cuff features 3 rows of buckle straps accented with silver tone hardware, my Batman and Joker aluminum rings, and my Batman themed engagement ring.

I then grab my black Steve Madden Bkool Bag, sunglasses, my keys, phone, batman phone case, my yellow mp3 player, and my batman headphones. I run down the stairs and shout "Mom, Dad, I'm heading out be back later!" "Okay Love you!" shouts mom "And be safe!" shout dad. "Alright, love you too. Bye!" I shout then I leave shutting the door tightly behind me. When I get to the bottom of our driveway I stop and pull out my mp3 player and set it to my "Favorite Songs" playlist. I put in my headphone and walk off in the direction of town.

I am walking along when the black and blue jeep from earlier pulls up beside me. So I step off the road to give it space to go past but the jeep stops and a sixteen year old boy with brown hair that is buzz cut, and whiskey amber eyes pops his head out of the window. "Hold on, hold on!" I shout and then I pause my music and take out my headphones and put then and my mp3 away.

"Hi, Can I help you?" I ask turn to face the jeep.

"Oh, I was just going to um ask if you um might want a ride to town?" the boy says.

"And how to I know your not a psycho trying to kill me?" I say with a smirk when I see the boys offended expression.

"Fine you can just walk the next 8 miles to town!" the boy exclaims dramatically.

Wait, wait, I was just joking. Can I please still have a ride." I say with my puppy eyes on full force. The boys takes one look at my eyes and groans then says "Fine, hop in front." I squeal then run to the other side and get in.

"Sooo, I'm Aceline but you can call me Ace, Ally, or Ally- Cat ." I say introducing myself once I'm in the car.

"I'm Stiles but you can call me Stiles." he says and I laugh.

"Not to be mean or anything but Who the hell names their kid Stiles?" I asks him.

"Well, Stiles is not my real name it a nickname because nobody can figure out how to say my real name. There for I'm Stiles" Stiles says with a smile.

We are sitting there in a some what awkward silence when my phone rings and I look down and see my older sister Roxanne's picture on the screen.

"Hey Rox, What's up?" I ask with smile.

_**"Nothing much but I was just wondering why my little sis didn't call and let me now she was in town?" she says in a teasing tone.**_

"Oh My God! I just got here and your already nagging me and also being older by 6 minutes is not that much. Plus you were the one that wasn't home!" I rant.

_**"Calm down sis I was teasing. So where are you?" Rox** **asks.**_

"I'm in a stranger's car on my way to down." I says with a perfectly straight face and a perfectly normal voice. There was a long silence and I hear my sister let out a long exaggerated sigh which lets me now she doesn't believe me.

"Fine. I'm with Stiles the sheriffs son on my way to town." I say.

_**"Ohh, he kinda cute but be careful. I hear he a major prankster and troublemaker." Rox say. **_

"Well that reminds me of someone I know. Alright, see you tonight?" I ask

_**"Whatever. Yeah, see you tonight. bye" Rox says then she hangs up. **_

"So you have a sister?" Stiles asks.

"Yeah she's my twin. She was born 6 minutes before me and she never lets me forget." I say with a roll of my eyes.

Stiles laughs then looks at my outfit and phone then says "So you a fan of Batman. Old or new?"

"Major fan and new. I watched the new version first and then I tried to watch the old version but I couldn't even get through five minutes of it. " I says and Stile has a look of glee on his face.

"I so agree. Ok this question could decide if you become my favorite person." Stiles pauses dramatically then asks "Do you like Heath Leger as the Joker in The Dark Knight?"

"I absolutely love him as the Joker! He was amazing. I even have tank top with the Joker on it." I say.

"You are now my best friend! Well besides Scott" Stiles exclaims.

"Who Scott?" I asks curiously.

"Scott Mccall has been my best friend since kindergarten and he athletic skill and has asthma. His parents are divorced. So he lives with his mother Melissa Mccall who is nurse at the Beacon Hills Hospital. Scott's Dad is a field agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Oh and Scott has an after school job at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic as an assistant to his mentor Dr. Deaton. Also he has the whole act like a adorable puppy thing going for him." Stiles says.

"Wow! So your the sarcastic, funny and outspoken one while he's the cute, funny lovable one." I say with a smirk.

"Hey I'm cute and funny too" Stiles whines.

"I'm sure..." I say and Stiles pouts.

When we get to town Stiles and I have already become friends and I can tell me and Scott could be best friends too . They both likes Batman and I like Batman. They both like Transformers and a I like Transformers and the list goes on.

"So where should I drop you off at?" Stiles asks.

"Anywhere I guess. I was just going to explore the town. " I say.

"Hey I was going to go to Scott's house. You could um come if you want and we could hang out some more and you could meet Scott?" Stiles ask while rubbing his hand on the back of his head.

"Sure I'd love that." I say with a genuine smile.

* * *

Mccall House: Ace's P.O.V.

* * *

When we get to Scott's house Stiles runs up the driveway and knocks on the door. A beautiful women who looked like she was in her late thirty's with dark curly hair and warm dark brown eyes answered the door.

"Hey Mama Mccall! This is my new best friend Aceline, Ace, or Ally- Cat. Is Scott here?" Stiles ask talking so fast I can't really under what he said but somehow Mrs. McCall did.

"Hi Stiles. Nice to meet you Aceline. Scott's upstairs in his room." Mrs Mccall says and Stiles walks in and bounds up the stairs.

"Hi, nice to meet you Mrs. Mccall." I say and stick out my hand for her to shake.

Mama Mccall ignores my hand and says "Please come in and you can call me Mama Mccall pretty much everyone does."

"Ok" I say then I smile at her and walk up the stairs. When I get to Scott's bedroom I see Stiles and Scott wrestling over the x-box controller and I laugh. When I laugh the boys notice I'm their and stop.

"Stiles, Who's that?" Scott asks.

"Oh, That is my new second best friend Aceline but you can call her Ace." Stiles says while bouncing up and down.

"Well Hi. You'll have to excuse Stiles he most have forgotten to take his Adderall." Scott says and again I laugh.

I spend at lest two hours with Scott and Stiles before I go home, ride courtesy of Stiles. I go into my room throw on a pair of shorts and a tank top then I crawl into and instantly fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2:The Night Before

A/N: Derek/OC and Stiles/ OC  
A/N: Bold Italic is Ace's older sister Roxanne is text and phone calls.  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page

Chapter 2: The Night Before (Their Lives Changed Forever)

* * *

3 Months Later: Aceline P.O.V.

* * *

I wake with a start. A little confused, I look around my room. The first thing I see is my floor to ceiling bookcases. I see my walk-in closet, my bathroom and my door. I breathe a sigh of relief and get out of bed. To most people it would be freezing but since my sister and I are shifters, we run at a hotter temperature than normal people. Still feeling uneasy I go over and pull the curtains open. Immediately the moonlight floods in and I relax and turn my face up to the moon. I notice it's full tonight and instantly I get the urge to shift and run. A movement in the window catches my eyes but it's only my reflection. I relax and head back to bed.

**Thud. **I freeze. I open my door, shift into a cat and then run down the stairs. I shift back, turn and head to my back door. I open it and slip out. I pad around to the front and peek around side of the house. I can see a guy on our porch, the wind is not blowing my way so I can't scent to see who it is. I take a deep breath and rush to the person and put one of my claws to their neck.

"Freeze." I demand, my voice harsh. The person freezes and slowly puts their hands up.

"Ace! Ace, relax! It's me, Scott!" My best friend Scott McCall whisper-shouts, his voice cracking. I let out a huge sigh of relief and annoyance. I retract my claws, brush past him and turn on the porch light. I turn to face him.

"You dickwad! What the hell were you thinking! NO! Don't answer that!" I hold up a finger. "Obviously you weren't thinking! You gave me a heart attack!" He lowers his head and looks at me from under his fringe sheepishly.

"Sorry?" He offers an apology and I melt but I have to hide it.

"What if that had been on of my parents, huh? We love you guys but they don't like the fact that the three of us keep getting into trouble." I rant and Scott gives me his kicked puppy look.

I take one look and his face and then the anger fades away.

"Damn you and your stupid kicked puppy look!" I exclaim.

"Okay, we good?" Scott laughingly asks.

"Yeah, we're good." I say and reach up and ruffle his hair. He tries to duck but isn't fast enough and I smirk.

"Boo!" I turn my head to see Stiles handing from our roof my his feet. I glare at him.

"Really Stiles? I heard your thud from when you got on the roof. I knew you were there the whole time!" He laughs nervously. "Like I was just telling Scooby here. My parents love you guys but hate the fact that I keep getting into trouble." I say with a pointed stare in Stiles direction.

"Why are you glaring and me and not Scott?" Stiles asks, flabbergasted.

"Because your always the one that comes up with the crazy ideas that get Scooby and me in trouble!" I exclaim.

"Okay, okay. Did you forget why we came here in the first place? Though I am starting to regret it." Stiles says giving both Scott and me a hurt look.

"We came here to ask you if you wanted to join us on an adventure?" Stiles says excitedly.

"I don't know guys. I wanted to sleep in for school. I want to make a good first impression for the first day." I say and Stiles and Scott pout. I look from Stiles to Scott to Stiles then sigh. "I am _so_ going to regret this in the morning." Their heads rise up and they grin at me.

"Yes! We'll wait in the car." Scott say and I nod and sneak back in the house.

I pause at the door and whisper shout "Oh and I call shotgun!" and then close the front door and hurry up the stairs. When I get into my room I go over to my closet, turn on the light and shut the door.

* * *

Haven't fixed below this.

* * *

I grab my ripped black skinny jeans, my Cartel Ink "Sorry, I Only Like Boys with Tattoos" Racerback Tank, my black Marc Jacobs High-tops, my black Muubaa Sirius Biker Jacket, and my black Cadets hat. After I get dressed I head over to my jewelry section and grab my Kabella Lily B Sterling Silver Antiqued Beaded Dagger Earrings, my black Leg Avenue A1060 Studded faux leather fingerless motorcycle gloves , I slip my Michael Kors Sleek Black Metal Watch over my gloves. I then grab my David Yurman Waves Dagger Amulet with Black Diamonds Necklace, my Howling Wolf Hand Cut Coin Necklace, my Doctor Who Bad Wolf Wrap Ring, and my Silver Wolf Mask Ring.

I grab my phone, wolf phone case, gray mp3, headphones, and my wolfsbane/vervain/sage/ soaked ElvenForge Dagger. When I'm done I sneak out and run over to Stiles jeep and get in the front. As soon as I get in the car Stiles starts it up and drives away.

"So, what the deal?" I ask and instantly Stiles face lights up.

"I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Though it has been a bit longer since we came to get you."

"Stiles, get to the point." I say tiredly

"Alright, dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Hills department, and even state police." I roll my eyes.

"Okay, so?" I say.

"Two joggers found a body in the woods. Now when I told genius over here," Stiles jerked a thumb at Scott.

He asked me, "A dead body?," I of course sarcastically told him it was a body of water."

We get out and Scott suddenly says, "Are we seriously doing this?" Stiles huffs in irritation.

"You're the one whose always bitchin' that nothing ever happens in this place." Stiles pats his shoulder as he walks past Scott.

Scott hold out his arms and says, "I was trying to get a good nights sleep before practice tomorrow."

I walk up beside him and pat his arm and say "Awww, poor Scooby. Maybe someday all that work will finally pay off!" He flashes me an irritated glance and opens his mouth to speak. Before he can Stiles interrupts with sarcasm.

"Right! 'Cause sitting on the bench is such a grueling effort." Scott huffs. "_No_, because I'm playing this year."

I grin. "Go Scooby!" He rolls his eyes and continues. "In fact, I'm making first line."

"Hey, that's the spirit." Stiles glances at Scott.

I smirk and run ahead. "Everyone should have a dream. Even a pathetically unrealistic one." Stiles says. Scott shakes his head in annoyance and I feel a flash of guilt. I turn and wait for and when he reaches me I put my hands on his shoulders and says " I was just joking. I believe in you, Scooby. If you believe that you can make first line then I believe that you can make first line."

He looks down at me and smiles his thanks. I squeeze his arm and slip ahead. "Just out of curiosity, what half of the body are we looking for?" I freeze and slowly look back at Stiles.

"Huh! I didn't even think about **_that_**." Stiles says and I groan and slow down. Scott looks a little frustrated. "What if whatever killed the body is still out here?" I look at Stiles, hoping he didn't bring us out here with the killer still at large.

"Also something I didn't think about." Sty says and I groan again. "I knew this was a bad idea! You know what?" I point at Stiles. "If I die, you stay away from my funeral." He grin sheepishly. "

We get to a little hill and as we climb up, Scott speaks up again. "It's comforting to know you planned this out with your usual attention to detail." "No kidding." I say, taking Scott's hand as he helps me up the hill. "I know," Stiles says, sarcastically. Scott starts to wheeze and I slow down with him. "Hey Stiles!" He turns around, while Scott takes a hit off his inhaler I say, "Maybe the severe asthmatic should be the one with the flash light?" "Yeah." Scott agrees. Stiles dives to the ground without answering. Scott and I get down beside him. Stiles is shining the flashlight straight ahead and his eyes are wide.

We hear the bark of a dog and see flashing lights ahead. "Turn it off!" Scott hiss at Stiles. He scramble to do as Scott says. Stiles gets up with an excited look on his face. "Come on!" He races ahead. "Oh. MY. GOD!" I groan and drop my head to the ground. "He is an idiot." Scott gets up and pulls me up with him. "Stiles," he shouts, taking an inhale from his inhaler. "Wait up!" We chase after our brain-dead best friend. "Stiles!" We whisper shout. He ignores us and continues running.

"Stiles!" We shout, _**AGAIN**_. He finally stops and turns to face us. Then he turns around as a police dog barks at him. I quickly pull Scott behind a tree and try to catch my breath. "Whaaaaa!" He screeches, flailing and falling to the ground. "Stay right there!" The cop shines the light in Stiles face. "Hang on, hang on!" I flash a happy grin at Scott. It's Daddy Stilinki to the rescue!

"This delinquent belongs to me." I snicker into my hands. Stiles lowers his hands. "Dad! How you doing?" Papa Stilinski ignores the question in favor of one of his own.

"So, do you uh, listen into all my phone calls?" Stiles shakes his head. "_No_!" Papa Stilinski just looks at him disbelievingly and Stiles cracks. "Not the boring ones." Papa Stilinski gives him a stern look and then looks our way and we duck behind the tree again.

"So where's your usual partners in crime?" Stiles tries to bluff his way out. "Who Scott? Sc-Scott's home. He said he wanted a goodnight sleep for his first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone."

Daddy Stilinski sighs. "And what about Ace?" Stiles tries to fake a surprised look. "She's at home, I guess. Why would we go to her house?" He laughs nervously. Papa Stilinski sighs again. "Three months ago I would have believed that. Now however I know she is a in almost all of your little schemes." Stiles scoffs. "That was a one time thing!"

"Yeah right. I know she is in deep with you and Scott." Daddy Stilinki says with a doubtful look on his face.

Daddy Stilinski shines his light in our direction. "Scott, you out there! Aceline!" We pause, then his voice comes a little more uncertain. "Scott? Ace?!" When we don't answer he turns back to Stiles and turns off his light. "Well young man. I'm gonna walk you back to your car," he grabs the scruff of Stiles neck. "And you and I are going to have a talk about something called, "**_Invasion of Privacy._**" I breathe a sigh of relief as their voices fade away. A rumble of thunder makes me jump.

As we turn and walk off we hear a chilling howl. We stop. "Did you hear that?" Scott asks in a low voice.

"Yeah definitely heard that!" I say tense ready to shift at any moment.

We start to hurry now and Scott keeps glancing behind us. We both jump when some birds makes a noise in the trees. Suddenly a bunch of deer came bounding toward us. We cower on the ground and Scott pulls me under him and wraps his arms around me protectively.

It happens for what seems forever, but it finally stops. We get up and look at each other. "Did that just happen?"I ask. "Yep." Scott say and gets out his phone and shines its light on the ground, I slip my hand into his. Guiding the phone's light over the ground, Scott doesn't find his inhaler but does manage to briefly illuminate a face. Dead eyes peer up from the pale, yet beautiful face of a young woman torn in half.

"Ahhh!" Scott and I lurches up and Scott tripping on his own feet and tumbling over the unearthed roots of a tree. Suddenly, he's propelled down a leaf-covered slope, rolling head over heels right into a creek bed. I laugh then slid down too help him.

Pushing himself up from the icy water, a breathless Scott looks up at the embankment down which he just fell. He's about to stand when a low growl stops him moving. Stops him breathing. Something crouches in the shadows right near him. Something very large. Something right behind Ace. Scott slowly stands and says "Ace. There a giant wolf behind you. I want you to run."

"What about you?" I ask worriedly.

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine just run when I tell you too. Ok!" Scott asks me and I nod. "Now!" Scott shouts and I take off running. When I get father away I stop and shift, my clothes dissolve. I am a Black and White Wolf with one blue eye and one green eye. Once I land on my four paws I take off back in the direction of Scott's screaming. When I get there I see I giant black wolf biting Scott's side, so I run full speed at the wolf slamming into it's side. As I am fighting the wolf I briefly see Scott get up and run away and then suddenly the wolf stops fight and runs away.

I start running until I hit the road where I turn back around and shift back. When I shift back my clothes instantly appear again. I check to make sure that my phone, mp3, headphones are in my jacket pockets, and that my knife is in my hidden jacket pocket on the inside. I see that everything is there I start walking in the direction of my house.

A shiny black Chevrolet Camaro car pulls up and a sexy male that is pale, he has ebony black hair, nice eyebrows a straight nose, some stubble, and nice lips. "Need a ride?" McSexy says. I run and open the door and slide in flashing him a grin.

"Even if you were the psycho murderer that's on the loose I would love to die while getting a ride in this car." He raises and eyebrow and I blush. "Not that you are a psycho murderer!" I say.

"What? You don't think I could be a murderer?" McSexy says with a pout.

"Nah, your too hot to be a killer. It would be a crime if you **_were_** the killer."I say then blush when I realize what I just said. I buckle myself in as he starts to drive.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Aceline but you can call me Ace." I say and put my hand in my pocket and take out my mp3.

When I notice there is a mp3 player hook up I ask "May I?" and he wordlessly gestures for my to go ahead. I hook up my mp3 and my I my "Favorite Songs" playlist. I relax when the beginning of "I Know I'm a Wolf" starts to play and I absent mindedly notice that McSexy briefly tense then relaxes.

"Any particular reason for the song?" McSexy asks.

"No, I just love wolves." I say shooting him a grin.

"So what else is on this playlist?" He asks.

"I Know I'm a Wolf, Howl, Howl, The Lion and the Wolf, Wonderland, Hungry Like the Wolf, Lil' Red Riding Hood, We Must be Killers, Your a Wolf, and She Wolf." I say having memorized the list of songs and what order they go in.

"Why did you say "Howl" twice?" McSexy asks confused.

"Oh. One is my the Unlikely Candidates and the other is by Florence and the Machine." I say and then a pleasant silence falls over the car.

"Wake up. Wake up." Someone says and I groan. "Leave me alone, Scooby. I wanna sleep." A pause. "I'm not Scooby." The voice is so offended I nearly giggle.

The next thing I know I am being carried.

Somehow he manages to climb into my room, which is on the second floor **_while_** carrying me. He sets me in my bed and turns to leave. "Wait, Before you go, what's your name?"I ask.

"My name is Derek.

" "Well Derek, if you thought I was defenseless" I reach into my jacket pocket pull out my knife and without looking I throw it and it just narrowly miss his head. "Think again."

* * *

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

I groan and roll over and shove my head under my pillow. "Time to get ready for school!" my dad shouts.

I pull my head out from under my pillow. "Okay, I'm up!" I push-off the covers and go to my curtains and push them open. I grin with happiness. I walk to my stereo and put in my "Eminem" CD. It has all my favorite Eminem songs on it. The song "Survival" comes on and I bob my head as I go to the shower.

When I get out and dry my hair, I slip on my robe and I walk over to my closet and grab my black vintage Criss-Cross Sexy Back dress, my black ALDO Abernathy sneakers, and for a pop of color my red Diana New Womens Faux Leather Biker Jacket and my red Women's Military Distressed Cadet Hat.

I go to my jewelry section and pull out my black feather dream catcher earrings, my red Bahamut Double Dragon Master Sword Titanium Steel Dog Tag, my Olinari Sterling Silver Dog Tag, my Howling Wolf Hand Cut Coin Necklace. Then I grab my Long Black Lace Fingerless Gloves, my Michael Kors Sleek Black Metal Watch, and my Cesare Paciotti Black Cord Dagger Bracelet. I go over to my rings and grab my Silver Wolf Mask Ring, my Stainless Steel "Not All Who Wander are Lost" wrap ring, my King Baby Studio Traditional Cross Ring, and my Silver LeiVanKash Dagger Ring.

Then I grab my Roxy Abroad bag with my school stuff books already in it, so I add my phone with the wolf phone case on it, my red mp3, my headphones, my sunglasses, and my keys. I grab my wolfsbane/vervain/sage soaked Black & Silver Flame Dragon Stiletto Spring-Assisted Folding Knife and put it in the inside hidden pocket of my jacket and head downstairs.

"Come on Roxy! Time to Go! We don't want to me late!" I shout and wait by the front door. When Roxanne comes down I take in her appearance.

She is in her Cool Black Zipper Matching Sham Pocket Short Skirt, a Plaid Button Front Tunic, her Not Rated Saxobeat Boot, and to top it off her black Rusty Spic & Span Hat. She has on her Wild Roses Black Onyx Orb Earrings, her Be Yourself Everyone Else is Taken Black Dog Tag, her Sterling Silver Howling Wolf Necklace, her Short Black Lace Fingerless Gloves. Over her gloves she put on her Juicy Couture Stella Black Watch, and her OASIS Matt Lace Bracelet. For the finally touches she put on her Silver Michael Kors Padlock Plaque Ring, her Love Life, Be Brave Sterling Silver Band Ring, her brown Rothco Vintage Explorer Messenger Bag, and her black Babs Bomber Hoodie.

"Nice! Stiles will love it!" I says and she blushes.

"I don't like him in that way, so why would I care if Stiles loves it?" Roxy says but I can tell she's lying.

"_**Sure**_. Mom, Dad were leaving!" I shout.

"Be careful and drive safely." They shout.

I open the door and walk over to my Black and Red Chevrolet Camaro, get in and start the car, grinning at the smooth purr it makes when I rev the engine.

When we roll into the parking lot with Wonderland by Natalia Kills blasting, all eyes are on us. I get to Scott just in time to see Jackson Whittemore hit Scott in the back with his silver Porsche door. Jackson gets out and shuts the door. He stops by Scott and says, "Dude. Watch the paint job." Poor Scooby looked so confused it made me giggle. It brought their attention on to me. I ignore Jackson and walk past him and hooked my arm with Scott's.

We were walking to the school when Stiles called out to us. "Wait up!" We stopped and waited as he was desperately sucking in air. "Sorr-" He stopped his eyes wide. "Lydia is going to want to be your best friend if you keep dressing like that."Stiles says. "Don't worry if that happens I'll put in a good word for you." I say and Stiles smiles and then turns to Roxanne, I smirk and she blushes.

"You look nice. I love the plaid." Stile says and I give her the "I told you so" look.

"Thanks" she says shyly and then they turn back to Scooby and I.

Now, " I turn to Scott. "What happened last night? Are you okay?"

Stiles looked at me. "He didn't tell you?" I act confused.

"No, what is it?"

"Scott says something bit him." I make my eyes widened.

"Where? Let me see!" Scott sighed but pulled up his shirt.

"Whoa!" Stiles says and reaches out to touch the blood stained bandage. Scott pulls back.

"Yeah. It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf." Stiles and Rox glance at each other. Stiles speaks up.

"A wolf bit you?"

"Uh, huh."

"Naw, not a chance." Stiles says.

"Yeah, there is 0% chance of you getting bitten by a wolf." Roxanne chimes in.

Scott scoffs. "I heard a wolf howling."

"No you didn't." Stiles easily dismisses what Scott says.

"Um, Sty? I heard a wolf last night too Actually I heard it twice." He looks back and forth between us.

Scott speaks up, "What do you mean, no I didn't. How do you know what I heard?"

Stiles laughs. "Because California doesn't have wolves. Okay, not in like, 60 years."

"I heard that too, Scottie." Kay says and his brow wrinkles.

"Really?" I sigh and roll my eyes.

"Yes, really!" Stiles exclaims. "There are no wolves in California." Scott glances away and back with a smirk on his face.

"Really because I saw a black wolf and a black and white wolf with one blue eye and one green eye fighting" Scott says.

"What!" Stiles and Karla shout and I wince then think "_Well, everyone has a secret_".

"Well, if you don't believe me about the wolves, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I saw the body." Stiles spasms and Kay snap her head around to Scott in shock.

"You what?!" Stiles and Kay chorus in unison _**again**_.

"Are you kidding me?" They ask.

"I wish. I'm going to have nightmares about it for a month. Ask Ace she saw it too. " Scott says.

Stiles turns and slaps Scott's chest. "Dude, That's freaking awesome. This is seriously the best thing that's happened to this town since..." He trails off, looking past Scott, Karla and I.

We know without looking that Lydia Martin is close by. A second later I am proved right. "...since the birth of Lydia Martin who's walking toward us now." Lydia, a strawberry blonde bombshell struts past us giggling with her friend and doesn't even glance our way. "

Hey Lydia, how are you? You look...like you're going to ignore me." Scott, Kay and I share a look, then laugh at the longing look on our best friends face.

Stiles turns to look at us annoyed. "You're the cause of this, you know." He says, pointing a finger at us.

"You three are dragging me down to your nerd depths." The bell rings and we head to the doors.

"I'm a nerd by association. I've been Scarlet-nerded by you." I laugh and pat his chest.

"Poor Stiles, the nerd quoting the Scarlett Letter." As we head inside I see Boyd so I change direction.

"Boyd!" I squeal and run and throw myself into his arms. His stoic face breaks into a grin as he catches me and twirls me around.

"Hey, Ally-Cat. Looking good." He sets me down and I do the once over on him.

"I can say the same for you!" I grin. "You look like you've grown another couple of feet. How tall are you now? 6 feet tall?" He grins and shakes his head.

"No, I'm only 5 feet, 8 inches." I gasp in shock and playfully swat his arm.

"Only? I know some guys who would kill to be as tall as you!" He grins, his teeth bright white against his dark skin. I twine my arm around his and pull him down the hall.

We head into our first period English class. I sit next to him, across from Scott and Stiles. Before I can say anything Mr. Curtis walks in.

"As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios about how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody." I look at Boyd and then over to Scott and Stiles.

We all shrug at the news as Mr. Curtis continues speaking. "A vagrant with a long history of psychiatric disorders was discovered camping out in the woods near where the body was found. Which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now. And by read I don't mean skim."

I peer up and see Mr. Curtis looking at papers on his desk. I lean over and put my head on Boyd's shoulder and whisper,

"How your car coming?" He smiles and leans down and says "Good, almost done I have to get new leather seats then I'm done."

"How much is that going to cost?" I whisper and peer up at Mr. Curtis.

"About $50." Boyd says looking at his papers.

"I'll pay for it and before you protest I'm doing this because you helped me with my car, so no complaints" I say and Boyd nods ok knowing there's no changing my mind.

I smile softly and look around. Stiles and Kay are reading their syllabus but Scott is staring outside. I frown in confusion as he looks like he is listening to something. I follow his gaze and see a pretty girl talking on her phone. I look back at Scott. He couldn't possibly be able to hear that far away. It isn't possible unless you like Roxy and me and have supernatural hearing. I notice the principle joining the girl and look back to my paper. I

After a few minutes the door opens and we all look up. The principle gestures to the girl and starts to speak. "Class, this is our new student Allison Argent." I sit up in surprise. Argent is a Latin name. It is a shorter form for the word Argentum, which literally translates into "silver." Of course, it is also the word for silver in French. I wonder what if her ancestry is the same Argent who hunt werewolves and if so that might be a problem.

"Please do your best to make her feel welcome." I follow her with my eyes. She smiles shyly as she passes me to sit behind Scott who looks like all his dreams have come true. She puts her notebook down, then glances up to see Scott turned toward her, holding out a pen. With a relieved but curious smile, she takes it from him.

"Thanks." She smiles at him. Scott gives her a nod. He turns around, his gaze focuses on Stiles's desk where his friend's sunglasses sit. In the mirrored lenses Scott can see Allison reflected behind him and he can't take his eyes off her.

I smile and whisper to Boyd. "He's so cute, already falling in love with the new girl." I giggle. "

At least we know she won't be lonely." I glance back at her scanning her clothes.

She is wearing a cute brown leather jacket, a clingy grey t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, a blue scarf and cute shoes. She has long black hair, a square shape face, pink lips, and brown eyes. All in all she is very pretty and she has that innocent beauty hanging around her and she is more than likely actually innocent.

She looks up and catches me eyeing her. She smiles awkwardly and I give her a reassuring smile. I turn back around when Mr. Curtis stands up and says, "Okay, let's begin with Kafka metamorphosis on page 133."


	3. Chapter 3: Your Last Name was WHAT!

A/N: Derek/OC and Stiles/ OC  
A/N: Bold Italic is Ace's older sister Roxanne is text and phone calls.  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page

Chapter 3: Your Last Name was WHAT!

* * *

Ace's P.O.V.

* * *

When the class is over I say bye to Boyd and walk over to Stiles, Roxanne, and Scott. "Hey guys. What's up?" I says winding my arm in Scott's. "Not much. Oh Yeah, Scott's totally head over heels for the new girl Allison!" Stiles exclaims. Walking though the door Scott goes to his locker and I wait by him. Scott and Allison, at opposite sides, look at each other and I smirk.

I start walking over to Allison when Lydia cuts in front of me and says to Allison "This jacket is totally killer. Where did you get it ?" Allison looks surprised then says "My mom was a buyer from a boutique back in San Fransisco." Lydia smiles and says "And you are my new best friend.". I snort and Lydia and Allison turn to look at me but then Jackson arrives and kisses Lydia.

I hear Hayley goes up to Stiles and Scott at their lockers and says "Can someone tell me how a girl who's here for five minutes can already hang out with Lydia's click?"

"Because she's hot... Beautiful people are together." Stiles says wistfully. I smirk at that then I notice that Scott seems to be listening to Lydia, Jackson and Allison's conversation so I turn attention back to them.

"So, this week-end, there's a party..." Lydia says trailing off. Allison takes the hint and asks "A party?"

"Yeah, Friday night, you should come." Jackson says then goes back to looking bored.

"Oh, I can't, it's family night on Friday... But thanks for asking." Allison says with a smile.

"You're sure? Everyone's going after the game." Jackson says.

"You mean like football?" Allison asks and I laugh but before I can say anything Jackson cuts in and says "Football is a joke here. The sport is lacrosse. We won national champion-ship last year."

"Because of the team captain!" Lydia says with a smile in Jackson's direction.

"We practice in a few minutes. If you don't have anything else to do..." Lydia says.

"Well, I was going to..." Allison starts to say but Lydia interrupts and says "Perfect ! You come!" and Allison looks so lost so I step in.

"Actually, Allison was going to go with me." I say and Allison sends me a grateful look.

Lydia looks me up and down then smiles sweetly and says "Great, we can all sit together!" then turns on her heel and walks away with Jackson trails after her.

"Sorry I tried." I say turning to Allison with an apologetic look.

"That's fine at least I might make two friends on my first day." Allison says with a very positive attitude. I smile and then say "I'll be right back." "Alright I'll be right here." Allison says and I walk over to the opposite side to the hall.

When I walk over to Scott, Stiles and Roxy, Scott looks and me and says "Well!" "She going to be at lacrosse practice so you'll have a chance to impress her then." I says and Scott gives me a happy grin.

"Um isn't lacrosse practice in like 4 minutes?" Rox says and Stiles and Scott look at each other than run down the hall way to the boys locker room. Roxy and I laugh and I say "Come on." I walk back over to Allison and says "Allison this is my sister Roxanne but we mostly call her Rox or Roxy." Allison smiles at her and says "Nice to meet you Roxanne. So should we go to the field?" "Yeah come on." Roxy says and we walk out to the field and climb up the bleachers and sit down next to Lydia.

I hear a whistle blow and the Lacrosse Team's Assistant Coach gathers the team on the field, Stiles and Scott lagging behind. I hear Stiles and Scott's conversation and frown. "Just think about this. If you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. You really gonna' do that to your best friend?" "I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first string."

I notice Scott heads for the field, but he pauses to notice Allison in the bleachers. "McCall! You're in the goal." I snicker as Scott jumps when the coach shouts at him. Scott trots over to the Coach and says "But I've never played goal." I shake my head and sigh. He wants to play the game, but when he get put in, he asks a lot of questions about it. Once again a sigh then listen in to coaches and scooby's conversations.

Coach Finstock says, "I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get's them energized, jazzed up." "What about me?" Scooby asks and I laugh. "Try not to take any in the face." I can't help it and laugh again . Stepping into the net, Scott glances to the bleachers where Allison, Lydia, Roxanne and I are watching them. I turn back and focus on them. "Who's that?" Allison asks, pointing at Scott. "Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why?" Lydia says and I roll my eyes. "He's in my English class."Allison tries to say casually.

I snicker. "But that's not the only reason you're asking, is it?" Roxanne asks. She looks at Rox with surprise. She blushes and says, "Why would you say that?" I look at her knowingly. "You think Scooby's a hunk." Her mouth drops at my boldness. "How do you know Scott?" Allison asks "His name is Scott McCall. Scooby and Sty were my first friends when I moved here at the beginning of summer and I is single, but I bet if you have anything to say about it, he won't be for long." I say and she blushes and looks down. I shrug. "It's okay, you seem pretty cool. Just...try not to hurt him okay? He's a good guy." She nods and looks back to the field.

Our attention is pulled to Scott when he crumples in pain. All of a sudden one of the bigger players charges forward as the Assistant Coach passes the ball to him. Catching it, he whips his stick forward, hurling the ball toward the goal. I wince as Scott gets the ball right to the face. I clutch Allison's and Roxy's hands as he falls to the ground. I feel a flush of anger as the team and the coach all laughing. "

Coach passes the ball to the player who catches it and fires it right at the goal. I gasp in surprise as Scott moves startlingly fast, with an almost instantaneous reaction. Scott caught the ball. The coach looks dumbfounded, and I hear Stiles say, "Yeah!" We jump up shouting with glee. "Scooby, you rock!" When the next player takes the shot, Scott catches the ball again. And then again. And again. Nothing can get past him.

"He seems like he's pretty good." Allison says. "Very good." Intrigued, Lydia keeps her gaze locked on Scott who now stands with a far more confident posture. Until Jackson pushes to the head of the line. Glaring at Scott, he practically strangles the lacrosse stick with his gloves. The Assistant Coach tosses the ball up. Jackson launches forward, catching the ball and spinning around to fire it at the goal. The whole field is silent in anticipation, but Scott moves with supernatural speed and precision. The ball lands right in the pocket of the goalie stick. Stiles lets out a holler and is jumping up on the bench. The stands explode with cheers. Allison, Rox and I are clutching each other, shouting with glee. Lydia stands and gives a whoop as well causing Jackson to throw a look at her.

She returns his glare with a sly smile, a warning to step up his game. Grinning, Scott gives the goalie stick a whirl, spinning it with a flick of his wrist and sending the ball soaring right into the pocket of the stunned Assistant Coach's stick. I pump my fist in the air shouting and cheering.

Jumping down from the bleachers I run over to Scott and give him a big hug and say "You were _**AMAZING**_!" then I lean closer and whisper into his ear "And I'm pretty sure Allison thought you were too" Scott pull back and gives me a big happy grin and I smile back. "Anyways I've got to go. Roxy you coming?" I says and Roxanne shakes her head. "I'm going to with Stiles and Scott to look for his inhaler." "Ok well bye guys see you later." I say and run over and get in my car.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

* * *

Stiles, Roxanne and Scott walk in the woods. In the woods, Scott retraces his steps from last night with Stiles following behind him.

"I don't know what it was ! It was like... I had all the time in the world to catch the ball ! And that's not the only weird thing. I hear staffs I shouldn't be able to hear, I smell things..." Scott says confused.

"You smell things ? Like what?" Stiles asks.

"Like the mint gum in your pocket." Scott says sniffing the air.

Stiles he puts his hand in his pocket and "I don't have any mint gum in my... " but then he finds a mint gum in his pocket. "So, all of that started with the bite!"

"What if it's like an infection? Like... my body is full of adrenaline before a shock or something..." Scott says worried.

"You know what, I actually think I heard it... It's a specific kind of infection." Stiles says jokingly.

"You're serious ?" Scott says.

Stiles grins then says "Yeah. I think it's called "Lycanthropy" and Rox hides her smile.

"What is that ? Is that bad ?" Scott says kind of frantically.

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst! But only once a month." Roxanne says going along with the joke.

"Once a month?" Scott repeats.

"Huh-huh. On the night of the full moon." Stiles says the he imitates a wolf howling. Scott, who was very serious, hits him. They all start to look for something on the ground.

Stiles laughing say "You're the one who heard a wolf!"

"It's not funny, there's seriously something wrong with me!" Scott says.

"I know! You're a werewolf! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me trying to melt all the silver I can find it's because Friday is this full moon." Stiles says give Roxy a high-five.

Scott says while looking at the ground "I could have sworn it was there. I saw the body, the stags running... I dropped my inhaler."

"Maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles says.

"If he did it I hope he didn't take my inhaler, this thing costs like eighty box..." Scott says still search the ground for his inhaler.

Stiles turns around and see a man who is looking at them walk to them. Stiles taps him on the arm, bringing his attention to a figure standing just a few yards away. Derek Hale. 20 and unquestionably handsome, he has a rougher look than the cleanly shaven Beacon Hills boys.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private propriety!" Derek says and Roxanne jumps and latches on to Stiles arm.

"Hum... Sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles says.

"Yeah we were just... looking for something... Hum, forget it..." Scott says intimidated.

As they're turning to go, Derek tosses an object to Scott. His inhaler. When he looks up, Derek is already walking away.

"Okay, I have to go to work." Scott says and starts to walk away.

"He was hot" Roxanne says and Stiles and Scott make a face.

"What! It's my opinion - no one said you had to agree" Rox says.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale! You remember, right? He's just a few years older than us." Stiles says jumping up and down.

"Remember what?" Scott asks and Stiles rolls his eyes.

"His family. They all burned in a fire like ten years ago." Stiles says.

"You know you should sound a little less excited when saying that." Roxy says and Stiles gives her a rueful smile.

"What is he doing back?" Scott asks.

"Don't know... Come on." Stiles says and starts walking in the direction of his car. Scott eyes the inhaler in his hand, closing his fist over it.

* * *

Ace's P.O.V.

* * *

When I hear Stiles jeep pull up to our house I jump off my bed and run over to my window and peer out. I smirk when I see that Stiles has already dropped Scott off and is walking Roxanne up to the door. As soon as the front door is closed I race down the stairs and teasingly asks "Did he kiss you goodnight?" with a smirk.

Roxy rolls her eyes and half halfheartedly gives me a push. "Foxy! Lil Red! Come help me set the table!" shouts our dad and we grin and walk into the dinning room. Once the table is set my mom brings a pot of steaming hot chicken and shrimp Fettuccine Alfredo.

"Mmm. My favorite!" I say and sniffing the air.

Mom smiles then starts dishing out our plates. As soon as everyone has their plate we dig in.

"So, what's new with Stiles and Scott?" Dad asks and I smirk.

"Nothing much." Rox says.

"Mmm. How's Boyd?" Mom asks.

"Great! He only has to buy new leather seats for his car." I say with a smile.

"Good, Good for him he has worked on that car forever." Dad says.

"Dad can I have 50 bucks please?" I asks and Dad gives me a suspicious look.

"Well, since Boyd help me fix up my car I told his I would pay for his seats to return the favor." I says and mom gives me a smile and says "Sure."

"So, what's new at school?" Dad asks.

"Not much." Roxy says but then I gasp and say "Oh yeah. There was a new girl named Allison Argent and Scooby in total in love with her!"

"What did you say her last name was?" Dad asks with his voice kinda tight.

"Argent. Her parents Chris and Victoria Argent along with Allison just moved here. " I say and as I am speaking my father gets really pale and it looks like his eye are going to pop out of his head. If it had been anyone else I would have bursting out laughing but right now I'm worried.

"Dad! Dad are you okay!" I ask frantically.

"I'm fine. I just need to talk to your mom in the kitchen." Dad says and after my dad goes through the doorway into the kitchen mom turns to us and using her Alpha eyes and voice tells us not to listen in.

When they are gone I turn to Roxanne and asks "What do you think that they are talking about?" Rox shrugs her shoulders and goes back to eating.

"Don't you care at all what they're talking about?" I asks frustrated.

Roxy gives me an exasperated look then says "Of course I want to know _**but **_I also believe that mom and dad will tell us when there ready."

I huff at her voice of reason and go back to eating. Twenty minutes later Mom and dad come back into the dinning room with brownies in hand for dessert.

When they sit down dad turns to Roxanne and I with a serious expression on his face. "I have to tell you something very important that you _**Must **_not tell anybody." He says after look at mom. **  
**

"Okay." Roxanne and I say into unison both of us feeling very confused.

Dad takes a deep breath then says "My last name is not Dukes like I told you. Your moms maiden name was Dukes and when we got married I choose to accept that as my last name. My last name was Argent" Dada says and stops to let that sink in and mom gives him an encouraging look.

"Wait! Your last name was WHAT!" I exclaim and mom gives me the stink eye.

Dad sighs then says "As I was saying my last name **_WAS_** Argent. I was born eldest child of Gerard and Katherine Argent. I was the oldest then it was Kate and the youngest of the family was Chris. When I was just 6, Kate 4, and Chris 2 our mom died in a tragic car accident. When I was 14, Kate 12, and Chris 10 we learned that our parents were werewolf hunters and we started to train to become one too. At the age of 16, I was quite talented (So I was told) at hand to hand combat, and using knives and daggers. When I was 18, I was a more advanced hunter than my father. Now my father was a shoot first, ask questions later hunter that firmly believed that all supernatural creatures were evil and I agreed with him. When I was 24, I meet your mother Adara and fell madly in love with her. We had dated for 4 months before I found out that your mother was a very powerful breed of shape shifter and because I loved your mother I realized that not all supernatural creatures were bad. Two years after I meet your mother we were happily married. During those first two years I took hunting jobs that I was sure the creatures were killing innocent people. That all changed when I found out that your mother was pregnant with twins. I decided to retire from hunting and enter a police academy to become a police officer. Now Chris got married two years before me to his wife Victoria and then had Allison two years before you guys came along. Long story short Karla and you are Allison's aunts."

Foxy and I exchange a long look and then we both kinda go into our own worlds.

"Wait don't hunting families have a code they live by?" Roxy says with a questioning look at dad and he shakes his head yes.

"So, what is the Argent's?" I ask.

Mom cuts in and says "The Argent's code is in Latin but it translates into "We Hunt those Who Hunt Us" but when we first got married your dad and I came up with our own code that is also Latin that translate into "We Hunt those that Hurt Innocents. "

"Wow!" Rox and I say in union and then we burst out laughing which seems to dissolve any tension in the room.

When were done talking I walk up the stairs and slip into my room. I flop down on my bed and craw over to my little table I keep by my bed and pull out the picture of my best friend Nate and start crying. "I wish you were here NC." I say and then put his picture back. As I am putting his picture back I hear a growl and I whip around and look at my window. I swear I see Derek's face in the window but when I get up and look out my window no one is there.

* * *

Derek's P.O.V.

* * *

I growl in frustration. That **stupid, fucking, _human_ **girl! I growl again and punch a tree. That **stupid, fucking, _human_ **girl, with her **stupid, fucking, _human _**boy!

I really fucking hate that I really fucking hate she has a boyfriend.

I rear back and slam my fists into a large boulder. It splits apart with a loud crack. My chest heaves and I start to run. Faster and faster, I try and out race my thoughts...my feelings.

_That's right. _A voice whispers in my head. _You really do** care** about her. Stop running, stop hiding. Go back, hug her, kiss her. Dry her tears, make her forget any other guy._

I slow down as I reach a part of the forest I recognize all too well. I slowly walk into the clearing my family and I came to when I was younger. It is our own slice of nature. Was our own slice of nature.

There is a small waterfall, outcroppings (our cliffs) where Cora, Peter and Laura would jump off of. There is a bare patch of soil on the ground and I smile as I remember Mom laying out a blanket every summer and us piling on it, laughing and joking and wrestling.

My smile fades as I walk to the water and stare down into it. My face used to be open and happy. Now it is hard and closed off.

_But not when you are with her. _The voice pipes up again. I scowl and turn away. I vaguely realize the voice reminds me of my Mom's. I can't stop my smile. When she was alive, she would always give us the best advise. I hunch over as the pain of loosing them washes over me again.

"I have to go back. I have to see her again. She makes me happy." Resolute, I start running...only this time, I am running back.

Back to Beacon Hills.

Back to the Alpha.

Back to her, _**my** _Ace.

* * *

Scott's P.O.V.

* * *

Inside the town's lone veterinary clinic, I flips the sign on the door to Closed and then grabs a few packages off the reception desk. I open the door to a storage room and walk in, a second later I back out, hauling a huge bag of kitty litter. Setting it against the wall I takes out a set of keys and unlocks the next door. But just before pulling it open I pauses, my hand gripping the doorknob as I listens to the utterly silent clinic. And then I hear it... RAIN. The pattering of drops on the roof.

I twists the knob and opens the door. I barely have a foot inside the room when the cages filled with cats come alive with activity. The frightened felines suddenly bare their teeth, hissing and clawing frantically at the cage doors. All of them focused on me, their backs arched, struck with absolute terror. Stunned, I staggers out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Retreating into the waiting room, I can still hear the pandemonium coming from inside when a hammering sound spins me around. Standing outside and banging on the glass door with her fist is Allison. Rain-soaked it's nevertheless easy to see that she's crying and in a visible panic.

Quickly unlocking the door, I let her in as she tries to explain through tears what happened. "I didn't see it. I took my eyes off the road for like two seconds to switch songs on my iPod and this dog-it came out of nowhere"

"Okay, it's all right. Do you remember where it happened so I can send out animal control to find it?" I asks trying desperately sooth Allison.

"No. I mean yes, I know where I hit it. But the dog" Allison says babbling frantically.

"Right. Where is it?" I asks calmly used to dealing with upset owners.

"In my car." Allison says calming down.

"Can you take me to him?" I asks and Allison nods and head back out into the rain. Following Allison to her car under the now drizzling rain, I open the back seat door to reveal an injured stray. Hackles raised, the frightened lab mix is clearly in pain. Allison reaches in to pick him up but the dog snaps at her. She flinches back, stepping right into my arms.

"You okay?" I ask and she nods, looking up at me behind her, my hands on her forearms, fingers lightly touching her soft skin.

"He's just frightened." I say.

"That makes two of us." Allison says.

"Let me see if I have better luck." I say letting her go, I step toward the open door, oddly calm.

"Careful." Allison's says but as I connect eyes with the dog, something happens... sounds drops out around me, all except for the dog's nervous. Panting. Then its harsh gasps begin to ease as some sort of primal communication occurs between us.

For the briefest moment, his eyes take on a strangely yellow tint, like that of a wolf. In response, the dog lowers its body submissively, yielding to the obviously dominant animal. With Allison watching in amazement, I gather the dog into my arms and carry him into the vet's office.

Inside, I gently lay the injured animal down on the examining table. Allison stays back, watching me inspect the dog while petting it, doing an expert job of calming it.

"I think his leg is broken. I can splint it now myself, give him a painkiller and then let the doctor take a look in the morning." I say still petting the dog.

Allison steals glances at Scott, looking on with admiration as he works. But Scott doesn't notice, terrified to glance at the beautiful girl. When I finally does look up, I sees she's hugging herself, soaked and obviously freezing.

"I have a t-shirt in my bag." I offer.

"Oh, I don't want to trouble you." Allison says but I'm already reaching into my bag for the shirt. Allison takes it with a smile. When she steps into the hall for privacy, I can't help but notice her reflection in a wall mirror. As she's pulling the wet shirt off, I catch sight of her bare back. Looking away, I notices the dog staring up at me.

"What? I didn't see anything." I whisper and the dog doesn't look convinced. Allison comes back into the room, now wearing my shirt and no longer shivering.

"Thanks for doing this. I feel really stupid." Allison says.

"How come?" I ask curious that a beautiful girl feels stupid.

"I don't know. For freaking out like a total girl." Allison says.

"You are a girl." I say.

"I freaked out like a girly girl. And I'm not a girly girl." Allison says sheepishly.

"What kind of girl are you?" I ask.

"Tougher than that. At least I thought I was." She says ruefully.

" I'd be freaked out too. In fact, I'd probably cry. And not like a man. I'd cry like the girliest girl. It would be pathetic." I says and Allison starts laughing.

"Yeah, right." Allison says still laughing. while I finish wrapping the dog's leg.

"So it looks like he's going to live. And I'm pretty sure he'll even let you pet him if you want." I say and Allison looks doubtful.

"I don't think so." She says.

"Come on. You don't want him to sue. This breed is very litigious." I says and Allison approaches, tentatively reaching out to stroke the dog's neck. Calm now, the dog even licks her hand.

I smile at her and then say "See? He likes you." I keep watching her unable to take my eyes off her.

"What?" Allison says when she notices I'm staring.

"Sorry. You have an eyelash on your cheek." I says making the excuses up when I see that there is actually an eyelash on her cheek.

"Oh. From the crying." Allison says and wipes at her cheek. But the lash is still there. I shakes my head. She tries again. Still there. So I reach with my thumb to brush the lash from her cheek.

"Thanks." Allison says and I nod, hand coming down like I'm not quite sure what to do with it.

"Um... I was wondering-I mean-is it really Family Night on Friday or do you think maybe you'd like to go to that party with me?" I asks holding my breath. Allison throws me a curious look wondering how I knew she said that.

"Family Night was a total lie." Allison says giving me a shy smile.

"So is that a yes? You'll go?" I asks still holding my breath.

"Definitely yes." Allison says and I let out a sigh of relief. We then say goodbye and go our separate ways.

"Tearing down the road on my bike, a huge smile nearly splits my face in half. I'm ecstatic. Jubilant. But not for long... I slow. Smile fading, something has caught my attention. I ease to a stop on the rain-slick road and holds still. Turning my head, I takes a quick whiff of the air. Slowly, I turn around to find dark woods surrounding me on all sides. The road completely empty. Strangely quiet. Then the sound of movement catches his ear. I turn, peering into the woods. Nothing. I start pedaling again, glancing to each side of me as I picks up speed. Then I notice a shadow. Moving through the woods. Keeping pace with me. When I start pedaling faster, that strange loping silhouette moves just as fast. Pedaling harder and harder, I push the bike to its limits, steel chain threatening to come off. The shadow slows, letting me get ahead. Not at all relieved, I keep going, looking back to see and I see something large and fast crossing the road just a few yards behind me, diving into the dark of the woods.

Now on the other side of the road and driving my panic higher and higher, it keeps pace with me once again until it disappears. Breathless I give a last glance back to the woods on both sides and then forward where a truck veers out in front of him. An eighteen wheeler coming from a side road. I hit the brakes, the truck looming before me. My bike crash's against the hood of the cab, it flips up and smacks down on the road, metal scraping pavement as it clatters to a stop.

The truck driver jumps out, glancing around in panic. But there's no body on the ground. So he finally peers up where I stand on top of the truck. Perched right on the cab. Eyes wide, I look down, terrified but also strangely exhilarated.

"What the hell?" I driver exclaims but breathless, I am too stunned to even answer.

When I get home I go to my room and nod off happy in my bed... and I wake up in the woods. I see an animal and run away. I jump over a fence and find myself in someone's swimming-pool. A man who's watering his flowers watches him, confused.

"Morning..." I say and get out of the pool and head for my house.


	4. Chapter 4: Werewolves & Hunters

A/N: Derek/OC and Stiles/ OC  
A/N: Bold Italic is Ace's older sister Roxanne is text and phone calls.  
A/N: All outfits, cars, and such are on my profile page  
A/N: Italic is implied sarcasm.

Chapter 4: Werewolves & Hunters

* * *

Ace's P.O.V.

* * *

**Bang. Bang. Bang.**

I groan and roll over and shove my head under my pillow.

"Time to get ready for school!" Roxy shouts. I pull my head out from under my pillow.

"Okay, I'm up!" I push-off the covers and go to my curtains and push them open. I grin with happiness. I walk to my stereo and put in my "Movie and TV Show Songs that I Like" CD. It has all my favorite movie and TV show songs on it. The song "I Will Always Return" from Spirit comes on and I bob my head as I go to the shower.

When I get out and dry my hair, I slip on my robe and I walk over to my closet and grab my Stiletto Cropped Ripped Jean, my Young Wild & Free blue tank top, my Aztec Lined Combat Boots, and my Black Doublju Faux Leather Power Shoulder Jacket with Pocket Detail, and get dressed.

I go over to my jewelry section and pull out my black Cesare Paciotti Onyx Dagger Earrings, my Alchemy Gothic Osbourne's Cross Black Silver Skull Necklace, my The Only Thing Necessary for the Triumph of Evil is that Good Men do Nothing Dog Tag, and my Karl Lagerfeld, Fingerless Motorcycle Zipper Faux Leather Gloves. Over my gloves I slip on my Black & Silver Givenchy Wrap Around Leather Bracelet, my Tag Heuer Women's Black Dial Ceramic Watch, my Silver Wolf Mask Ring, and my Mens Wolves Head Sterling Silver Signet.

Then I grab my Diesel Wolf printed shoulder bag with my school stuff books already in it, so I add my phone with the "And in that Moment I Swear We were Infinite" phone case on it, my blue mp3, my headphones, my tablet, my laptop. my sunglasses, and my keys. I grab two of my wolfsbane/vervain/sage soaked ElvenForge Dagger and put it in the inside hidden pocket of my jacket and head downstairs.

"Come on Kay! Time to Go! We don't want to me late!" I shout and wait by the front door. A second later Roxy comes down and I take in her appearance.

She is in her Black Closed Wolf Graphic T-Shirt, her Lovesick Red Skinny Jeans, her Black Slouchy Faux Suede High Heeled Boots, and her Black Half Leather- Half Not Owens Jacket.

She has her hair in a one braid down her back with her Red Chandelier Teardrop Dangle Earrings. She also has one her Amulet Courage Howling Wolf Necklace, her Howling Wolf Pendant Necklace, and her Short Black Lace Fingerless Gloves.

Over her gloves she has on her Juicy Couture Stella Black Watch, her Valentino 'Rockstud' Double Wrap Leather Bracelet, her Ruby Gothic Style Steampunk Ring, her Giani Silver Plated Onyx Ring, and her Red Lincoln Rucksack.

"Nice." I say and she gives me a smile.

"Ready to go?" I ask and she nods.

"Oh yeah. I borrowed your red Spring Assist Knotwork Celtic Dagger, and your Red Handle Rescue Assisted Opening Knife." She say as she gets in my car.

"Damn! Should have never told you the combination to my weapons vault." I say teasingly.

"Oh yeah, Well if you didn't you wouldn't be able to borrow my clothes when ever you want." She teases back.

"Whatever." I say and then grin at the sound of engine purring.

When we arrive at school I see Boyd sitting in his White and Orange Striped 69' Convertible Camaro and squeal. I hurry and shut off my car and go over to Boyd and knock on his window.

"Can I help you with something?" Boyd asks teasingly when he rolls down his window.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You finished it." I exclaim as I look it over.

"Yup just finished it last night." Boyd says with a smile.

"Did you use the $50 bucks I gave you to get some new nice leather seats?" I ask with a mock-glare.

"Yeah. Here. The seats were only $40 bucks. " Boyd says trying to hand me the extra $10 dollars.

"You keep it." I says pushing the money away while glaring and him. He sigh then takes the money.

I give his car a nice long look over inside and out then ask, "Can I have your car?"

"No." Boyd says seriously and I pout.

Boyd looks at me for a couple of seconds and then says, "If you're lucky I _**might**_ let you drive it." I grin happily.

Rox finally comes up behind me and says, "Nice car Boyd. "

"Thanks." Boyd says as he gets out of the car.

"Come on." He says and we head into school.

* * *

"Thank you for _**finally**_ joining us Ms. Dukes." Mr. Clenden says as I enter my fourth period Advanced Modern and Ancient French class.

I smirk cockily and say, "_Votre bienvenus._" (You're so welcome) in perfect French.

Mr. Clenden glares at me and gestures to me to take a seat. When I do, he turns to the rest of the class.

"Alright for today's assignment you are going to be split up into pairs of two. I will give you all four minutes to choose your partner. "

As soon as he is done talking, I watch as everyone goes to their friends and pair up. I haven't made any friends in this class so I look around for someone available. As I am scanning the classroom I spot him. He is slouched down in his seat, practically begging no one to come near him.

I walk up to him and say, "Hi."

"Um. Hi." He says nervously.

"So, do you want to be partners?" I asks.

"R-Really? Y-You w-want **m-me** to be your p-partner?" He asks in surprise.

"Yeah. Why not?" I ask.

"B-Because people think I'm weird." He says.

"Why in the world would they think that? I mean you're drop dead gorgeous." I say while I grab a chair and sit down next to him.

He blushes then says, "B- Because I work in the g-graveyard."

"Well that doesn't matter to me." I say giving him a smile.

"T-That's a f-first." He remarks.

"Oh. How rude of me. I'm Aceline Dukes but you can call me Ace." I say holding out my hand to him.

"Isaac Lahey." He says taking my hand.

As he sits there watching everyone else pair up I use that time to look Isaac over. He has thick wavy brown/blonde hair and amazing aquamarine blue eyes. His nose is nice and his lips look extremely kissable.

"You know you kinda remind me of Scott." I say after a while. "He's-"

"Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski. I-I know. I s-see you talk t-to them w-when they're on t-the bench at lacrosse practice." He says and I nod.

"You on the lacrosse team or do you just watch?" I ask.

"I'm on the lacrosse team." He says kinda shy.

I think for a moment and then snap my fingers at him and he flinches.

"Are you okay?" I asks suspiciously. I reach a hand out to touch him and I notice his hands go up instinctively to protect his face.

"Are you being abused?" I whisper-ask him.

He whips his head up and stares at me shocked.

"How did you know?" He whispers.

"You flinched when I snapped my fingers near you and then when I reach out to comfort you, your hands instinctively went up to shield your face. " I say.

He shakes his head yes then asks, "Can we not talk about this here?"

I nod then hold out my hand and say, "Give me your phone." He does and at his questioning look I say, "I'm putting my phone number in your phone so I can text you my address after school tomorrow, so we can meet up and talk. I'm under Ally."

"Y-You really w-want to do that?" He asks surprised.

"Yes, Adonis." I say firmly.

"Adonis?" He asks curious.

"Yeah. In Greek mythology, he is the god of beauty and desire. Like I said before your drop dead gorgeous, so it's only fitting that I give you a nickname that means gorgeous." I says internally smirking at his blush.

"T-That's also my m-middle n-name." He says.

"Really now. Your parents choose a perfect middle name." I says smiling at him.

"Now that everyone has their partners it's time to start on your assignments. Your assignment will be to collaborate on a poem together. The topic is for the two of you to decide and if must be in french. _Bonne chance_! (Good Luck)" Mr. Clendon says.

"So, what do you want to write about?" I ask.

"F-Friendship." he says and I nod.

A few minutes later Isaac nudges me and says, "I have: _L'amitié est l'un des plus grands trésors de la vie. Des amis qui sont fidèles sont toujours là pour vous faire rire quand vous êtes en bas, ils n'ont pas peur de vous aider à éviter les erreurs et ils regardent dans votre meilleur intérêt. Ce genre d'ami peut être difficile à trouver, mais ils offrent une amitié qui durera toute une vie._"

(Friendship is one of life's greatest treasures. Friends that are loyal are always there to make you laugh when you are down, they are not afraid to help you avoid mistakes and they look out for your best interest. This kind of friend can be hard to find, but they offer a friendship that will last a lifetime.)

"I love it." I say.

"I have: _Les meilleurs amis se serrer les coudes jusqu'à la fin, ils sont comme une ligne droite qui ne confiance à l'autre pour toujours, peu importe si vous êtes dehors, vous êtes peut être votre héros et sauver la journée, ils ne quitteront jamais votre côté, ils sont là pour vous aider quand vous tombez, vos vrais amis sont les meilleurs de tous. Quand je pense à notre amitié, je commence à voir, Les mots ne peuvent pas décrire ce que vous voulez dire à moi. Lorsque ce monde froid et dur a me solitaire et bleu, je regarde pour voir mon ange, mon doux ange, vous._"

(Best friends stick together till the end. They are like a straight line that will not bend. They trust each other forever, No matter if you're apart you are together. They can be your hero and save the day, They will never leave your side they are her to stay. They are there to help you up when you fall, Your true friends are best of all. As I think of our friendship, I begin to see, Mere words can't describe what you mean to me. When this cold, hard world has me lonesome and blue, I look up to see my angel, my sweet angel, you. )

"I l-like it." Isaac says.

"Do you want to write it all down nice and neat in French or should I do it?" I ask him.

"I'll d-do it." He says.

"Alright and I'll do the English version." I say and he nods.

Six minutes later we are finished and waiting for the last few people to finish.

"Alright. Now that everyone is done I will have a few of you come up and read you poems out loud. " He pauses then looks at Isaac and me and says, "Lahey and Dukes, you can go first. Decide which one of you is going to read the french version of the poem and which one is going to read the English version."

We look at each other then Isaac picks up the french version and walks to the front of the class. I smile and grab the English version and stand beside him. He takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves and says:

"_L'amitié est l'un des plus grands trésors de la vie. Des amis qui sont fidèles sont toujours là pour vous faire rire quand vous êtes en bas, ils n'ont pas peur de vous aider à éviter les erreurs et ils regardent dans votre meilleur intérêt. Ce genre d'ami peut être difficile à trouver, mais ils offrent une amitié qui durera toute une vie. Les meilleurs amis se serrer les coudes jusqu'à la fin, ils sont comme une ligne droite qui ne se déforme pas. Ils font confiance à l'autre pour toujours, peu importe si vous êtes dehors, vous êtes ensemble. Ils peuvent être votre héros et sauver la journée, Ils ne quittent jamais votre côté, ils sont là pour rester. Ils vous aidentquand vous tombez, Vos vrais amis sont le meilleur de je pense à notre amitié, je commence à voir, Les mots nepeuvent pas décrire ce que vous voulez dire à moi. Lorsque cemonde froid et dur a me solitaire et bleu, je regarde pour voir mon ange, mon doux ange, vous._"

When he finishes there is applause and I wait till they are finished before I start.

"Friendship is one of life's greatest treasures. Friends that are loyal are always there to make you laugh when you are down, they are not afraid to help you avoid mistakes and they look out for your best interest. This kind of friend can be hard to find, but they offer a friendship that will last a lifetime. Best friends stick together till the end,They are like a straight line that will not bend. They trust each other forever, No matter if you're apart you are together. They can be your hero and save the day,They will never leave your side they are here to stay. They help you up when you fall, Your true friends are best of all. As I think of our friendship, I begin to see, Mere words can't describe what you mean to me. When this cold, hard world has me lonesome and blue, I look up to see my angel, my sweet angel, you."

There is more applause as we take our seats. At the end of the class I say, "Text you later." to Isaac before we go our separate ways.

* * *

Scott's P.O.V.

* * *

I am at my locker and Jackson comes up to my locker and slams it shut.

"Alright, little man, what about you tell me where you find your juice?" Jackson snarls angrily.

"What?" I ask confused.

"Where are you getting you juice?" Jackson asks getting angrier.

"My mom is always the one who's shopping..." I say still confused.

"Now listen, McCall, you're gonna tell me what it is and who you buy it from because there's no way you can suddenly go on the fields and kick our ass like that without a chemical boost." Jackson says seriously.

"Oh, you mean steroids! Are you on steroids?" I asks.

"What the hell is going on with you McCall?" Jackson says while slamming me up against the lockers.

"What's going on with me? You really want to know? Well, so would I! Because I can see, hear and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear and smell! I do things that shouldn't be possible, I sleep walking three miles in the middle of the woods and I'm pretty much convinced that I'm totally out of my freaking mind!" I yell at him.

"You think you're funny? Don't you, McCall? I know you're hiding something. I'm gonna find out what it is. I don't care how long it takes." Jackson says then starts to walk away.

* * *

Ace's P.O.V.

* * *

After school is out I race over to Scooby's locker to wish him luck and give him some words of advice when I hear Jackson's voice. I shift into a bee and fly around the corner. I see Jackass slam Scott into his locker and I see red. I zoom back around the corner and shift back, then I wait till he's walking away to shout out.

"Hey Jackass!"

"What do you want los-" Jackson starts to say when he turns around and sees my knife.

"Scared?" I ask giving the knife a twirl.

"Of what? You and that knife. Nope!" Jackson says bravely.

"Oh the knifes just for show. I'm not going to use the knife. I'm just going to beat you up the old-fashioned way." I say with a menacing smirk.

"Yeah right." Jackson scoffs.

"I was hoping you would say that." I say smiling menacing.

"Pleas-" Jackson starts to say when suddenly I am right in front of him kneeing him in the balls. Jackson make a strangled noise that sound like a cross between a groan and a squeak.

I turn around as if I am going to walk away as Jackson gets up but then I quickly turn around grab him around the back of his neck and slam my knee in his crotch again. His face goes white and he makes the strangling noise again. I am still holding on to him and I am the only thing keeping him on his feet.

"You **_ever _**threaten one of _**my **_boys or girls for that matter, I hurt you. Bad. Now these boys and girls include McCall, Stilinski, Roxanne Dukes, Boyd, Argent, and Lahey. _**Is. That. **_**Clear?!**" My voice hard and he nods frantically.

"Good." I say and let him go.

I see Issac rush away and I run after him shouting "Wait up."

When I reach him he has silent tears running down his face.

"What's up?" I ask softly, all of my earlier hardness gone.

He sniffles and asks "Why did you include me in your list of names?"

"**Because you are my friend, Adonis.**" I says.

He nods and we start to walk to the lacrosse field.

"I haven't seen you on the field , I think." I say and he drops his head.

"I-I'm a-a bench warmer." he says and I nod in understanding.

"So are my friends."

"What number are you on the field?" I ask curiously.

"I a-am number 14." he says.

I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. He looks at me surprised.

"It's for good luck." I say and he smiles.

I see Jackson limping onto the field and I smirk. I then spot Sty and Scooby and run over to them. Scott pulls me into a hug in silent thanks for earlier and I smile at him. They get up to go onto the field when Stiles remembers something.

"Scott, wait up! You gotta' hear this." Scott glances back a second.

"I'm playing the first elimination, Stiles. Can't it wait?" Scott says nervously.

"Just hold on, okay!" Stiles snaps.

"I overheard my Dad on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from LA and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods." Sty says and I perk up.

"Stiles, I have to go. "You're not going to believe what the animal was-" But with his helmet on, Scott disappears in the crowd of other players rushing the field, leaving Stiles to say the next words to me and himself.

"It was a wolf." I gasp in shock.

"You're joking?" I tug on Stiles arm.

"Please tell me you are kidding." He looks at me sadly.

"I wish I was." he says then walks on to the field.

"All right, gather round..." I look up and see Scott scanning the bleachers. He spots Allison next to Lydia. She gives him a quick wave and a smile. He holds up a hand to wave back. The coach asks him a question, and even from here I can see his blush. While the coach is coaching I climb up the stands and sit by Roxy, Allison and Lydia. Before I can say anything, the whistle blows and the game begins. The pace is fast and brutal. When the ball gets passed to Scott, Jackson comes right after him. Lacrosse sticks smacking down on his gloves, Scott tumbles forward and slams to the ground, kicking up dirt.

The whistle stops the play. Jackson stands over Scott, glowering down at him as he picks the ball up with a gloved hand. I clench my teeth in anger at Jackson. Scott pushes himself up off the ground and Coach gives the whistle a sharp blow, starting the next play. Scott and Jackson find themselves staring across from each other at the draw, crouched down with their sticks waiting for the Assistant Coach to drop the ball.

At the whistle, Scott moves with shocking speed, grabbing the ball right out from under Jackson. Scott charges the length of the field. Defense lashes out with their sticks, but he parries expertly. Jackson catches up and makes a furious stab at stealing the ball. Then with Defense converging on him, Scott twists his lacrosse stick around, keeping the ball safely in the pocket while he _**FLIPS FORWARD**_, leaping over the heads of the Defensive Players. Feet landing on the turf, he whirls around, tossing the ball in and over the shoulder shot past the goalie...into the net.

The crowd in the bleachers roars with cheering. Rox and I shout and do a mini dance in celebration. I look up and see Allison on her feet along with everyone else. Everyone except Stiles. I look at him and he gives me a worried look. My attention is brought back to the field when the coach shouts to Scott.

"McCall, get over here!" Scott trots over to the Coach, all eyes on him. I hold my breath and clasp my hands together.

"What in the name of God was that? This is a lacrosse field. Are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" I grind my teeth at the coach.

"No, Coach." Scott says.

"Then what the hell was that?" Scott lowers his head.

"I don't know. I was just trying to make the shot."

"Well, you made the shot. And guess what? You're startin' buddy. You just made starting lineup." I leap in happiness.

"GO SCOOBY!" I clutch Rox in a huge hug. Cheers erupt all around us. As team members slap him on the back and knock his helmet with their gloves, a deliriously happy Scott doesn't even notice Jackson's furious stare. Nor Stiles watching with a very worried look. But I see both.

* * *

I hop into my car and speed to my house. I pull up to my house and slam the door shut. I grab my keys and unlock the door. I turn to the right and head to the backyard.

"Hey Lil Red." Dad calls out from the pool. I switch directions and head over to him.

"Hey dad." I say as I sit down by the pool.

"What's up?" he asks swimming towards me.

"Not much. Oh! Boyd finished his car." I say.

"Good for him. How'd it look?" dad asks.

"Amazing. He got it painted a bright white with two orange stripes down the middle." I gush.

"You asked him if you could have it, didn't you?" Dad asks with a knowing smile.

"No." I say innocently.

"Right." Dad scoffs.

"Who's car is in the driveway?" I asks remembering seeing a black SUV in the driveway when I pulled up.

"Mom had an old friend that decided to come for a visit." Dad says and I nod.

"That's what I figured. Speaking of mom, I should get going, we are having a control training session today." I say getting up.

"Tell your mom I love her." Dad calls out as I enter the forest behind our yard. I shift and start to run. Faster and faster. Soon my chest is heaving. I slow down as I reach a part of the forest I recognize as our training area. I shift back.

There is a small waterfall, outcroppings (our cliffs) where Mom. Roxy, and I jump off after a long tiring sweaty training session. Next to the cliffs is a large round bare patch of soil on the ground and I smile as I remember Mom shifting into a dragon and burning the grass away so it is only dirt. It is like a giant arena that Roxy, Dad, Mom, and I use for wrestling, combat fighting, and one on one animal fighting.

"Aceline!" Mom calls. I turn and see Mom standing in the center of the clearing next to someone. I squint then shout, "Satomi!" while running to her and giving her a hug. Mom smiles at us.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't come for a few more weeks?" I ask letting her go.

"Well, your mom called me and told me you were still having trouble controlling your shift, so I thought 'Why not' and decided to stop by." Satomi says fondly.

"How long are you staying?" I asks excitedly.

"Only three more days." Satomi says and I frown in disappointment.

"I know your disappointed but I have been missing Beacon Hills and I think it might be time to the pack here in the near future." Satomi says with a twinkle in her eyes.

"How is the pack?" I asks with a happier tone.

"Great. Everyone great. " Satomi says.

"How's Brett?" I ask shyly and both Mom and Satomi raise their eyebrows.

"He's good. He has excellent control over his wolf. Which is amazing because he joined the Devenford Prep's lacrosse team. "Satomi says.

"That's amazing." I exclaim.

"Alright. Alright. Enough chit chat. Satomi needs to help you control your shift." Mom says.

"Yeah so you don't get trapped in your animal form for two weeks like you did when you were 8 years old." Satomi teases and I blush.

Mom turns to Satomi and says, "I've tried everything I can thing of our mantra, meditation, making her focus on the sounds in the forest, and none of them have worked."

"Attack her." Satomi orders.

"Why?" Mom asks.

"I think I might know a way to help her control the shift but I want to see what she does when someone attacks her." Satomi says and mom nods and attacks me.

Mom shifts into her wolf form that looks like Satomi's and runs at me swinging her claws. I duck and start to chant.

"Alpha" _duck_ "Beta" _duck_ "Omega" _move behind her mom_ "Past" _sideswiped_ "Present" _half shifted_ "FUTURE" _with a roar I completely shift my body convulsing till I turn into a giant panther._

"Interesting." Satomi says as I shift back.

"When do you feel like you are most likely to shift?" Satomi turns to me and asks.

"When I'm emotionally. It's mostly when I'm really angry or sad but there have been a time or two were I was really happy and I shift." I say and Satomi nods.

"Can you help her?" Mom asks.

"Possible." Satomi says thoughtfully.

"Aceline. What three things can not long be hidden?" Satomi suddenly asks after a few minutes.

I look at mom, she shrugs, I then turn to Satomi and says "I don't know."

"Think Ace, I have told you this before." Satomi hisses.

I stand there thinking for a few minutes then I grasps and says "The Sun, The Moon and The Truth."

Satomi nods and says. "Yes. That is the mantra that I use to help the rest of my pack learn and control their wolf's need to shift when their emotionally."

"So, should I make her say 'What three things can not long be hidden: The Sun, The Moon and The Truth' to help her control her shift?" Mom asks.

"No." Satomi says sternly.

"No?" I asks surprised.

"I want you to say 'What three things can not long be hidden: The Sun, The Moon and The Truth' then say Alpha, Beta, Omega, Past, Present, and Future." Satomi says turning to me.

Why do I am I going to continue saying the last part if it didn't help me control the shift before?" I asks.

"Because they did work but they just didn't have a strong enough effect on you." Satomi explains.

"Sounds good. Thanks Satomi." Mom says in relief.

"It was my pleasure." Satomi says.

We continue practicing for a few more hours before we head back to the house.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Satomi asks and I guiltily look at mom.

"What?" she asks sternly.

"Lydia is having a party and I kinda promised Scooby and Sty I would go with them, especially since Scooby is going with Allison." I says looking at the ground.

"Do you want me to do your hair?"Satomi asks and I look at mom.

"Fine you and Roxanne can go." Mom says and I hug her then turn to Satomi and says "Yes please."

* * *

Roxanne's P.O.V.

* * *

I lay on Stiles bed, flipping through a Wolverine comic. I glance up at Stiles his fingers are clicking furiously over the keyboard. Eyes locked onto his computer screen, Stiles bounces from one web page to the next. Words and images pop up on the screen, flashing across his face. I get up and stand behind him and look at the screen.

Wolfsbane, Silver Bullets, Lycaon, Aconite, drawings of werewolves in different forms, one mostly human, another a massive fur-covered creature and yet another appearing as a normal wolf. Image after image, page after page.

Through the window outside I can see a full moon is beginning to rise. As it starts getting darker in Stiles's room he gets more panicked. I see a sheet of paper come out of his printer, it is a detailed wood carving of a medieval hunter standing over the body of a werewolf, aiming a crossbow at the creature. Stiles pulls the page out, and we stare at it with a look of escalating fear when someone knocks on the door. I jump, startled and Stiles practically leaps out of his chair. He takes a moment to close his laptop before getting up.

He rushes to the door, unlocking it to find Scott standing out in the hall. Without saying hello, Stiles pulls Scott into the room.

"Get in. You have to see this. We've been reading. Websites, books, all this information." He says and I snort. As Scott takes off his jacket, Stiles starts grabbing printouts from his desk, pulling his computer screen around, dozens of open web pages on it.

Amused Scott asks, "How much Adderral have you had today?" Stiles looks at him with an incredulous look on his face.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Just listen."

"Is this about the body? Did they find who did it?" Scott asks, tossing his bag on the floor and sitting on the bed.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale-" I look up at him.

"The guy from the woods-" I say.

"Yeah, but that's not it." he says.

"What then?" Scott asks.

"Remember the joke the other day? Not a joke anymore."

Scott just looks clueless, so I decide to help him remember. I let out a howl. Scott makes a face at me and shoves me off. I fall on the bed, laughing.

"The wolf. The bite in the woods. We started doing all this reading and- Do you even know why a wolf howls?" Stiles continues. Scott just looks at him.

"Should I?" he asks.

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling that mean there are others. Maybe a whole pack of them." Sty rants.

'"A pack of wolves?" I roll my eyes and thump the back of Scott's head.

"No. Werewolves."I say.

"You're seriously wasting my time with this? You know, I'm picking Allison up in an hour." Scott says annoyed.

"I saw you on the field, Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible." Scott moves to leave. He doesn't look Stiles in the eyes as he replies.

"So I made a good shot." Stiles puts out a hand to stop him from leaving.

"No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved-the speed, your reflexes-people can't suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the hearing, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. You haven't used it since that night." Stiles says.

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay?" Scott say getting up to leave.

"Tomorrow? Don't you get it? The full moon is tonight." Scott gets frustrated.

"What are you trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?" Scott asks.

"I'm trying to help." Stiles says, hurt.

"With the full moon it's going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. You're cursed, Scott. And it's not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also just so happens when your bloodlust will be at its peak."

"Bloodlust?" Stiles looks at Scott gravely.

"It's your urge to kill." Scott sucks in a deep breath.

"I'm already starting to have an urge to kill, Stiles." I giggle and plop on Stiles bed.

"You need to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her." Stiles says.

Stiles gets up and grabs Scott's jacket, pulling the cell phone out.

"What are you doing? Give me that." Stiles clicks through the phone.

"I'm just finding her number-" Sty says,

"Give it to me." Stiles looks up to see Scott's eyes flash gold for a brief second. His voice low and guttural, he yanks the phone out of Stiles's hand and shoves him against the wall.

Pulling back before striking him, Scott instead lashes out at the desk chair sending it flying across the room, tossed like it weighed nothing. Then, shaking with anger, he gazes up.

"I didn't mean to do that." He starts to help Stiles up, but he flinches back.

Scott looks hurt as I walk around him to Stiles.

"I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I'm sorry." Grabbing his jacket, Scott hurries out.

Still shaken, Stiles gradually stands. He slowly picks up the desk chair, putting it back. But then he pauses. With a shaky hand, he turns the chair around to reveal...claw marks. The chair's fabric slashed to ribbons.

I suck in a deep breath and meet Stiles horrified eyes...I just know my eyes mirror his.

"What are we going to do, Sty?" I ask laying my head on his shoulder. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me close.

"We are going to help him. Between the three of us, we can make sure he doesn't go too far." I nod my head and pull away.

"Okay. He is going to the party, so we have to go to keep an eye on him." Stiles nods in agreement. I sigh and grab my jacket.

"Later, Stiles." I head out the door, and bump into Papa Stilinski.

"Hey, Roxanne. Where you headed to?" I smile at him and give him a hug.

"I am going home to change for Lydia's party." I say.

"Stiles, and Ace going with you?" I nod.

"Don't worry Mr. Stilinski, I'll make sure they don't drink too much." I say. He cracks a smile and heads past me. "You do that."

I hop into my car and speed to my house. I pull up to my house and slam the door shut. I grab my keys and unlock the door. I turn to the right and head to the kitchen. I grab a banana then I race up stairs to my sister bedroom and knock.

"Yeah?" Ace asks.

"Did mom says we can go to the party?" I asks.

"Yeah. Do you want help picking out you outfit?" Ace calls back.

"Yeah thanks." I says.

"Alright be right there." Ace says.

"I'll be in my room." I tell her and then go in my room.

* * *

Ace's P.O.V.

* * *

I walk into my closet and pull out my Saint Laurent Leather skinny pants, my Bright Blue One-Pocket Of -Shoulder Cropped Tee with a Triskelion on it, my Red Diana New Womens Faux Leather Biker Gold Button Zip Crop Ladies Jacket, and my Black Combat Boots with a Chain on the side. I quickly get dressed.

I go over to my jewelry and grab my Ladies Teal Blue Faux Feather Fish Hook Earrings, my Sterling Silver Irish Celtic Triskelion Necklace, and my Stainless Steel Black Ion Cross Dog Tag.

I then grab my Faux Leather Fingerless Short Gloves, my 3 Wind Knots Wolf bracelet, my Turquoise and Silver Aluminum Wrist Cuff, my Sterling Silver Celtic Triskele Knotwork Ring, and my Triskelion in Circle Backed Split-Band Ring.

I grab my Black Kate Spade New York Fancy That Lacey bag, my blue mp3, headphone, lighter, my phone with the case 'Classy, Sassy and a bit Smart Assy' on it, and my keys.

I enter my password and my mini armory opens. I grab my Black FN Herstal FNX9 9mm Gun,my Black Dagger, and my Black United Cutlery Black Special Agent Stinger Dagger.

I put my shoes, bag and weapons on my bed then go over to Roxy's door and knock.

"Come in." She shouts.

"Alight." I says and immediately go over to her closet to the dress section. I grab her Alexander McQueen Square Neck Crepe Dress that she ironed on the Batman logo, I grab her Batman belt, and her Blink Spike Black Suede Ankle Boots.

"Wear this." I say and hand it to her.

"Girls please come down." Mom shouts.

"Just a moment."I shout back and help Rox put on the belt and then we go down.

"Satomi!" Roxanne shout when she gets to the bottom of the stairs and gives Satomi a hug.

"Yes?" I turn to mom and ask.

"I just wanted to lay down the rules:

1. Call if your going to spend the night.

2. Don't drink to much.

3. Don't get into any trouble.

4. Be back my midnight if you are coming home." Mom says.

We nods and head back up to Roxanne's room. I go over to her jewelry section and grab her Batman Shield Dangle Button Earrings, her Batman Necklace, and her Batman Dog Tag.

I then grab her Long Black Lace Fingerless Gloves, her Juicy Couture Stella Black Ceramic Watch, her Black wrist cuff features 3 rows of buckle straps accented with silver tone hardware, her Black Steel Ring with Crystal and Screw, and her Batman Inspired Ring Dark Knight Rising Black and Silver Ring.

I grab her Chanel Vintage Classic 2.55 Quilted Lambskin Small Double Flap Shoulder Bag, her yellow mp3, her Batman headphones, her Batman Lighter, her knife, her red lipstick, and her phone with her ' I'm not saying I'm Batman. I'm just saying nobody has ever seen Batman and me in a room Together' phone case.

I go over to her weapons and grab her Black Dagger, then I go over to her jackets and grab her Black Batman Jacket and hand them to her.

"Done." I say looking pleased.

"Thanks Red." she says.

"No Problem Foxy." I say and go back into my room and put on my boots and weapons. I grab my bag and head over to Roxy room. She grab her bag and we head down stairs.

"Bye Mom, Dad, Satomi." We shout.

"Bye." They shout back and we head over to my car.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V.

* * *

In the backyard of a dimly lit house, Scott and Allison stand awkwardly among a crowd of a drunk and high teenagers. Scott peers down at the table with the booze.

"So what do you drink?" Scott says awkwardly.

"Um... I don't know." Allison says.

"Me either, actually. Maybe we should try beer? Wait here, I'll hit the keg." Scott says.

"Perfect." Allison says nodding.

Near a blazing fire pit, Scott fills up two cups at the crowded keg when a sound catches his attention. A dog is barking. A huge Rottweiler in the yard next door just beyond a chain link fence. And it's barking at Derek. He stands behind the fire pit, staring straight at Scott. But then he shoots a look at the Rottweiler. The dog stops barking instantly. Eyes locked on the animal, Derek gives an almost imperceptible nod. Tail between its legs, the Rottweiler submissively lowers to a sitting position. Satisfied, Derek turns back to Scott who grips the two overflowing cups in his hands. And for the briefest second, Derek's eyes flash blue.

"Dude, you done?" A random party goer asks.

A stunned Scott hands off the keg tap to the Party-Goer. When he looks back to the fire pit, Derek is gone. Scott turns, glancing to the other teens in the yard, to the chain link fence and then up to- the roof where a shadowy figure seems to disappear just past the chimney. Scott steps back, trying to see if he actually did just witness Derek leaping twenty feet off the ground. But there's nothing there.

Handing a cup to Allison, Scott keeps throwing nervous glances back at the outside porch of the house. He takes a gulp of the beer and then coughs, nearly spitting it out.

"That tastes terrible." Scott says making a face. Allison laughs at him, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Now I see what they mean about an acquired taste." Scott says.

"I've actually never been drunk. I usually go to these parties and just stand there with a Diet Coke." Allison says.

"Stiles and I got drunk on Tequila one night. The next morning I felt like I had a flamethrower pointed at my forehead." Scott says grimacing at the last part.

"Okay, since neither of us is any good at drinking, how are you at dancing?" Allison asks with a hopeful look on her face.

"Much better. Infinitely better." Scott says.

Under the driving pulse of techno, Scott takes her hand, pulling her into the crowd of dancing teenagers. Then as they begin moving, as Allison starts to smile back at him, the usually timid Scott begins to let go. His hands reach around her waist with the other teens pushing them closer. Bodies pressed against each other, her cheek brushes lightly against his.

Then through the crowd, Scott notices Lydia dancing with Jackson, grinding close to him, her fingers wrapped around the back of his neck. She presses her lips to Jackson's locking him in a passionate kiss. As he eagerly kisses her back, sliding his hands down past her waist, Lydia opens her eyes. And looks right at Scott as she kisses Jackson. Unused to the attention of one beautiful girl, much less two, Scott finds himself dumbstruck until the bodies of the dancing teens push together to leave him alone with Allison again.

* * *

Ace's P.O.V.

* * *

We pull up 15 minutes later to a house that has music blaring and tons of car parked out front. We make a way into the backyard were I immediately spot Stiles over by the DJ.

I walk up behind him and put my hands over his eyes and shout "Guess Who?"

"Catwomen!" He teasingly shouts.

"Sorry to disappoint." I say giving him a light smack on the back of his head.

"You look amazing. Love the Batman!" Stiles shout and Roxy blushes.

I mock glare at him and he hurries and says, "You look good too."

"Why thank you. Where's Scooby? " I shout and he points to Scott dancing with Allison.

I smile at them and then drag Stiles and Roxanne over to the spiked punch and pour a big glass.

"You know that's spiked right?" Sty asks.

"Of course. Why else would I be drinking it?" I asks and both Sty and Rox roll their eyes. Roxy grabs Stiles and tries to drag him out on the dance floor but he doesn't budge.I look over at Scott and see he's still dancing.

"He's **FINE**. Now go have fun." I say pushing him towards Roxy.

I walk over to the fire pit, cup in hand. I spend the next few minute drinking and laughing at what Stiles would like to call dancing. Then I glance over at Scott.

I watch as Scott peers into her eyes, for a second it almost looks as though they're about to kiss. His fingers clench back, veins at the surface of his hands as he presses against the fabric of Allison's shirt. His upper lip pulls up momentarily to reveal a sharpened incisor and I gasps.

"What?" Roxy asks concerned as she dances by.

"Nothing." I says and she dances away unconvinced. I then go back to watching Scott.

Lights glaring in his eyes, Scott takes a hard swallow as his breathing tightens, sweat beading his temples. He steps back and pulling away.

"Sorry. I have to... I have to use the bathroom." Scott says panicky.

"Are you okay?" Allison asks but he hurries past her and into the house.

I am waiting for Scott to reappear when Harley walks up to Stiles near the fire-pit outside.

"Hey, I just saw Scott leave. I think he had too much to drink." She says.

"What? What do you mean?" Sty asks but before she can answer, a panicked party- goer charges in from the back door.

"Cops are here!" He shouts and suddenly everyone is moving, darting for an escape. I grab Roxy and Stiles as they are rushing by and pull them towards me.

"Call mom and tell her we and spending the night at Stiles's then take my car and clear slash stall Papa Stilinski!" I shout handing her my keys. She nods and then walks away to call mom.

I turn to Stiles and shout "Call you dad and tell him you are going to drive Scott home." He nods and walks away to do that.

"Now what?" He asks when he is done as we are heading to his car.

"Now we go to his house." I say as we are getting in and he nods.

"Wait!" I shout and he slams on the brakes.

"What?" He says.

"What about Allison? We can't leave her here." I says and start to get out.

"She's fine. I saw her get a ride with Derek." Stiles shout. I nod, get back in, and he starts driving to Scott's house.

* * *

Scott's P.O.V.

* * *

I stumbles into my room, slamming the door shut. But as I am turning the lock, another wave of pain wracks my body. I fall back, hitting my dresser and I catch my reflection in the mirror above where- two glowing, yellow eyes stare back at me.

Crouched on the floor, breathing hard and with sweat streaming down my forehead, I squeezes my eyes shut trying to push back the animal inside when someone pounds on the door.

"Go away!" I shout.

"Scott, it's me." Stiles says panicky.

Hearing the panic in my friend's voice, I pull myself up. I unlocks the door but only allows it to open an inch.

"Let me in, Scott I can help-" Stiles says trying to shove his way in.

"No." I say eyes still burning yellow, I stay hidden behind the door but Stiles keeps pushing and shoving trying to get in.

"Stop it Stiles!" Ace shouts pulling him back out the door.

"Gives him some space." She says calmly.

"Thanks Ace." I says.

"No problem." She replies.

"Listen, you have to find Allison. Take her home-" I start to say but Stiles interrupts me.

"She's fine. I saw her get a ride. She's totally fine." He says and I breath a sign of relief.

"Stiles, I think I know who it is." I says calming down a little.

"Just let me in and we can talk." He says but I keep the door firmly cracked.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods." I say. There's nothing but shocked silence from the other side of the door. Until-

"Scott... Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party." Stiles says.

Bedroom window thrown open, I launch myself out from the second story fifteen feet up. When my feet hit the pavement, my crouched figure slowly draws up to reveal I am no longer struggling against the transformation. I have given into it.

Not the hulking beast of most werewolf horror films, this is a leaner, more human monster. Both powerfully muscular and strangely seductive with gleaming yellow eyes, incisors reformed into fangs, ears tapered to points over thickened, wilder hair and fingernails grown to razor sharp claws. The sixteen year-old boy is gone. I am now a werewolf, charging down the driveway and into the darkness in search of Allison and the danger she faces.

* * *

Ace's P.O.V.

* * *

I turn to Stiles and slap his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He asks rubbing his arm.

"If someone tells you they suspect some else of murder you **do not **I repeat** DO NOT **tell them that the person they like got a ride with the person that they suspect. I mean come on. Now **I** have to go after him." I says and Stiles gives me a rueful look.

"Sorry?" He says.

"What ever just go home." I say.

"Will you be okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. Can you and Roxy cover for me?" I asks.

"Sure." He says as we walk out of the house.

"Oh, one thing. 1. Tell Rox what happened but **do not **let her come after me." I say seriously and he nods. He gets in the car and I start to walk away but then I turn back around with a smirk.

"Don't try anything with my sister!" I yell and I see him blush.

"Whatever!" He shouts and drives away.

As soon as he is out of sight I shift into my wolf form and search the air for Scott's scent. As soon as I find it I take off. I find Scott standing by a car parked at the entrance to the Beacon Hill Preserve. I watch as he sniffs the air and then continues into the woods. I follow him silently at a safe distance. I watch as Scott sees Allison's jacket on a tree. He and I hear a noise.

"Where is she?" Scott asks in a strange voice

"She's safe... from you." Derek says.

Using his enhanced werewolf vision, Scott sees Derek Hale in the darkness. They start to fight, Derek then pins him against a tree.

"What did you do with her?" Scott asks.

Then, hearing something only he can hear, shushes Scott.

"Shh... Quiet. Too late, they're already here. Run!" He yells looking worried and takes off running. I start to run but stop when I see Scott is not following.

He begins to run but an arrow-borne flare strikes a nearby tree blinding him. A second arrow pierces his right forearm pinning him to a tree. With my enhanced vision, I see three figures several feet away aiming crossbows at him. One of the figures steps from the shadows and I am shocked to see he resembles my dad.

"Take him!" I hear one of them shout and I shake off my shock and start running.

Derek then attacks, throwing two of the hunters through the air and breaking the arrow pinning Scott's arm. They running from the hunter. Once they reach a safe distance they stop. Scott collapses against a tree and resumes his fully human form. _  
_

"Who were they?" Scott asks.

"Hunters." I say making my presence know from behind Derek. He growls and shifts, his eyes flashing and electrifying blue and his canines razor sharp.

"Who are you and why couldn't I smell or hear you?" He demands tense.

"I'm Ace don't you remember me?" I asks with a pout stepping out into the moonlight. He growls and slams me up against the nearest tree.

"Are you a hunter?" He asks tightening his hand on my throat. I smirk and slam my knee into his balls and then flip us, so he is pined against the tree.

"Now I'm not gonna hurt you, unless you try that again." I say in a deadly voice and his eyes widened. I smile and him, let go of him and step away.

"Now don't you think If I was a hunter you two would be alive right now?" I asks with a smug smirk.

"Hunters?" Scott asks questioningly now that we are done.

"Yeah. Hunters. They're coming after our kind for centuries." Derek says straightening up his jacket.

"Us? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott cries and I roll my eyes at his drama. _'He really is a drama king.'_ I think as I lean up against a tree.

"Is it really so bad, Scott? That you can see better, hear more clearly, move faster than any human could ever hope? You've been given what the most human would kill for. The bite is a gift." Derek says trying to convince Scott it's not so bad.

"I don't want it." Scott says stubbornly.

"You will. And you're gonna need me if you want to learn how to control it. So you and me, Scott, we're brothers now." Derek says and walks away into the woods.

* * *

I just wanted to thank all of my awesome readers and to say I'm sorry that it took so long for me to finish this chapter. To make it up to my readers I am going to do another Derek P.O.V. in the next chapter.


End file.
